Raincloud
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: It was supposed to have been perfect. But the weather disagreed. SetsunaxKuu. -Oneshot-


**Raincloud**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** First attempt at full-on yuri sex(_not_ shown on !), non-canon coupling, SetsunaxKuu.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, least of all a multimedia fandom. KyoSora is property to Kaishaku, TNK, ADV and Kadokawa comics. I am only a poor university student, please don't sue.

For number 2: Raincloud of 10lilies on LiveJournal.

--

The first time the two had gone out on a date, it had begun to rain.

It had come out of nowhere as the sky had earlier been a brilliant blue, with only a few small clouds dotted around here and there. In fact, it had seemed the perfect day for an outing; which was why, at the crack of dawn, the pair had woken up and set about getting ready to go.

The small droplets of rain had fallen into their glasses at first, causing the blonde to look up at the sky and then start to pack away their picnic, which they had made together that morning. A few moments passed before Kuu had realised what she had been doing, reaching to help her, only to knock over some of the things in the process. Her clumsiness was endearing, so it had not annoyed Setsuna, but by the time they had finally managed to pack everything away, the air was thick with rain; both of them getting soaked to the bone quickly.

Seeing no form of shelter around, Setsuna had pulled Kuu close and summoned Claíomh Solais around them. The huge mecha had crouched over them, sheltering them from the droplets easily as they had sighed and begun to giggle, amused.

But now the green-eyed girl was getting worried. The rain did not seem like it was going to stop any time soon, and Kuu had started to shiver, though she tried to hide it behind her adorable smile. She could feel the wind's bite even with Claíomh Solais shielding most of it, and felt sorry for the other girl, trying to pull her in even closer. The ground they were sitting on was wet, as was the blanket they had bought specifically for the picnic, and whilst she was covered from head to toe by her maid garb, Kuu was another matter.

The orange-haired girl's school uniform was much too short for this kind of weather, and she found she was blaming herself for it as she had not made her wear something else. Yet it was Kuu's favourite clothing, and she did not want to make her do anything that made her unhappy. Even if she didn't mind that, she didn't even have anything else for her to wear, barring the bizarre wedding dress that Kazuya had made them both don once upon a time. And there was no way she was going to make her wear that.

In any case, the other Angel's shivering was starting to make her feel guilty, and although she pulled her as close as she could, it wasn't helping at all. She knew they really needed to strip off their clothes and take a bath, but it was going to be impossible to get them back to the house quickly without them getting even wetter.

Arms wound around her waist as she felt Kuu give in to her coldness, a face pressing to her chest where she could feel her heat through the material of her shirt. It was her turn then to shiver, allowing her fingers to twine in her girlfriend's hair. Looking up, she could see the sky still as dark as when it had first begun to rain, glad she had such good control over her powers. When they had first met, she would have been unable to do something like this, because she had been so weak.

Allowing a few moments to pass wherein she hoped the rain would stop; Setsuna took her time playing with Kuu's hair, the thin strands feeling soft and silky against her fingers. The moments turned into minutes, and then into what felt like hours before she gave in and lightly shook the other girl's shoulder, amazed at how she could have fallen asleep in such conditions. Startled by the move, the orange-haired girl jerked backwards; ending up slipping in the now-muddy grass and landing on her back with a thud.

Worried, Setsuna moved over and pulled her onto her feet, Kuu's cheeks bright pink at how silly she must have looked. As she garbled her apologies and worries about it, the blonde noticed a tiny speck of red amongst the orange strands her fingers had previously resided in, and took a closer look. Upon inspection, the red blob turned out to be a small ladybug, which she carefully moved from Kuu's hair onto her hand. The other Angel went silent at seeing it, and watched quietly as Setsuna turned; letting it go onto a nearby bush.

Soon after, she grabbed Kuu's hand and hoisted her onto the arm of Claíomh Solais, climbing up the mecha's body to sit upon its shoulder like the first time they had met. In silence, she urged it forward; the rain pouring down onto her even as Kuu was shielded, causing her clothes to stick to her skin even further. Not much time had passed before she could see their home on the horizon, grateful for once that she was not the same as everyone else. She spared a glance down to Kuu as they drew even nearer, noting the large blue eyes looking back at her as if she had been watching the entire time.

Feeling embarrassed, she looked back to their destination, making sure Claíomh Solais put them down right in front of the door before sending it away; practically shoving the other girl into the bathroom the second their feet hit solid ground. Kuu did not complain at all; smiling cheerfully as they both stripped off in her room, getting ready to bathe. Every now and then, she could feel the innocent girl's eyes on her body, trying not to get embarrassed even though she could tell she was under scrutiny.

Keeping her gaze forward, she stripped off the last part of her clothing, shocked when hands wound around her waist once more, soft skin pressing against the hair that shielded her back. A chin rested on her shoulder and she turned her head, meeting Kuu's warm gaze with her own stoic one, not saying a word. The hands around her waist gave her a little squeeze before she could feel the press of heated lips against her neck, lifting a hand to stroke the other girl's hair.

That same warmth moved down her neck to her shoulder where the next press caused her to shudder in a way that had nothing to do with the rain and cold air from outside.

She could not help but sigh the girl's name as the suggestion of warming up in bed instead was put to her, finding herself agreeing despite her worry that Kuu was going to catch a cold. After that, she was led to the bed and eased so that she was lying on her back, her lover smiling down at her as she chatted a little about how much fun she had been having earlier, her hands starting to rub against Setsuna's body. As the blue-eyed girl dipped down to kiss at the other side of her neck, all she could smell was the thick scent of wet grass in her hair, reaching up her hands to wind around her shoulders and pull her in closer.

The dry sheets against her back began to heat up the longer she lay, the lips moving down from her shoulders to her breasts…

--

For an uncensored version, please visit the 'homepage' link in my profile. Thanks!


End file.
